In spite of many golf ball washing tools of the prior art, today's amateur golfers prefer to carry just a simple towel for washing golf balls during the game. However, an average cotton towel dries within two hours. Golfers need to get out of the course to wet their golf towels. It may break the rhythm of the golfing. It is the purpose of this invention to provide a towel retaining water more than four hours to let the golfers concentrate more on their play only.